Sirius Unknown
by Elizabeth sirius potter
Summary: Sirius has a family he hasn't seen in fourteen. He has a wife Jenna and twins Josh and Jen. When Remus reunits the will hell bust lose? And how will Harry take it?


Disclaimer: I only own the plot and a few of the characters, the rest belongs to J. K. Rowling!

Summery- Sirius has a family he hasn't seen in fourteen. He has a wife Jenna and twins Josh and Jen. When Remus reunits the will hell bust lose? And how will Harry take it?

**Sirius Unknown  
**  
There was a sudden knock on the door.  
"Josh will you get that?" Yelled his mother Jenna.  
"Yeah..." Said Josh getting up from the game of Wizard Chess he was play with his twin sister Jen. Josh was tall and musculuar with black hair and baby blue eyes. His sister on the other hand had blonde hair and green eyes like their mother.  
"Are you quitting then?" She asked smiling.  
"No, I'm only going to answer the door."  
"Ok." she said simply the smile sliding of her face. Then there was another knock on the door.  
"Josh!"  
"Ok, I'm going."  
  
(Remus Lupin aka Moony POV)  
  
"Were the bloody hell is she!" I whispered in a hushed voice. "She must be here! The lights are on." The door opened.  
"Can I help you?" The boy asked.  
"Umm yes, I'm looking for a Jenna Black." I said looking at the boy who reminded me of a much younger Sirius Black(Not to mention well-mannered.)  
"Ok would u like to come in?" He asked stepping a side.  
"Yes thank you."  
"Mum, theres a Mister-" he yelled, "Sorry I didn't catch your name." he said turning to me.  
"Lupin, Remus Lupin." I stated.  
"A Mr. Remus Lupin here to see you!" and with that he turned to me. "She'll be down in a minute." I simply nodded my head.  
  
(Jenna Blacks POV)  
  
I was about to pick up the laundry basket when I heared that Remus was here. I haven't heared from him in 14 years.  
I slowly put the basket down and slowly walked down the stairs trying to pull myself together. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw Remus at the other end of the hall.  
"Hi Remus."

**Chapter 2-We Meet Again.**  
  
(My POV)  
"Hi, Jenna." He says walking towards her."Its been a while."  
"Yeah, A few years." She said nervously with a look at here son."Josh why don't you and Jen go for a fly?"  
"Its pouring out!"  
"Then go up to your room a finnish your game there."  
"Fine." he said as he left to get his sister. A few minutes later we heard steps up the stairs.  
"What are you doing here?" She demanded.  
"I'm here to talk to you about Sirius." He said calmly.  
"Siri-Sirius?"  
"Yes, as you know hes on the run." He said as she nodded her head. "Well you should all so know that hes innocent." He said as she looked rather confused. He bang telling her the story of what happened in the 3rd year. By the time he was done she looked rather startled.  
"Hes innocent?"  
"Yes, do you remember the 'Order of the Phoenix'?"  
"Yes. why?"  
"Would you like to rejoin?"  
"Is Sirius in it?"  
"Yes, but,"  
"No, I'm not doing it Remus!"  
"Jenna, listen for a second. You remember Harry?"  
"Of course. Hes my Godson."  
"The Order is all so protecting him."  
"Oh, my."  
"Well will you do it for Harry?"  
"Of course!"  
"Good pack you things."  
"What?"  
"Your gonna come live at Grimmauld Place with the rest of us."  
"What about my kids?"  
"There welcome to come."  
  
(Jenna POV)  
  
I told the kids to pack, they kept asking where we were going. I had to keep replying I will tell you when to get there. Remus had said he would pick us up, we would fly there on brooms with a few Order members. Remus did as he promised and picked us up at 8:00 PM.  
It was a nippy moist night, the rain was hammering us on our brooms. Jen kept slipping on here broom so Remus had to take her. When we reached outside the Headquarters and remembered it like it was yesterday. The day we told Sirius's parents we were getting married. The screaming and yelling all to clear to me. Tonks took a piece of paper that a Phoenix dropped off.  
"Everyone," said Remus "I wasnt you to read this paper to yourself." He said with order. everyone looked and read the paper. on it said:  
  
'The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number tewlve, Grimmauld Place, London.'  
  
"Mum," said Jen "Whats the Order-" she was suddenly stopped with my hands over her mouth."Not here ok?" I said looking her in the eye. Everyone was now staring.  
"Sorry." She said in a timid voice.  
"You should be." Said a gruff voice behind the.  
"Alastor, shes just a kid she doesn't know what to say." Said Remus putting a hand on here shoulder.  
"Well she better learn!"  
"She will I have not doubts about that." Remus said.  
"Right everyone," called Tonks think about what you just read."  
Suddenly a house appeared. They walked over to the door and opened it and went in

**Chapter 3-Family?**  
  
(Jenna POV)  
  
We walked into the dark corridor there as a faint smeel of mold.  
"Jen, Josh don't go any where." I said quietly. All of a sudden we saw a small light ahead.  
"Everones here the meeting has started." Said a pudgy red head woman."Remus can you take Mr. and Miss. Balck to there room?"  
"Sure Molly."  
  
(Remus POV)  
  
"Mum were are we?" Said Jen.  
"I will fill you in later. Go with Mr. Lupin."  
I put there things away in a closet for now, and walked them up to the 3rd floor.  
"This is your room Josh you share it with Ron and Harry. Jen yours is in there with the other girls." He indicated to the room acroos the hall.  
After they went into there rooms. I went down to the meeting.  
  
(Jenna POV)  
  
I walked in to the kitchen to find it loaded with people. I found Sirius right away, he was standing talking about a plan. He has long black entangled hair his face sullen looked older then i have ever seen him. Once Dumbledore noticed our presents he stood up and shoock my hand. Mrs. Black its nice to see you again."  
"Same here Headmaster, and its Jenna."  
"Its Albus, I'm not you Headmaster any more. Everyone this is Jenna Blackthe newist member of the Order." There was a around of applause. "This meeting is postponed for now."  
  
(Josh POV)  
  
I walked in to the room to find 4 boys sitting and talking.  
"Who are you?" Said one of the red headed boys.  
"Josh Black."  
"Back!" they said in unison. All looking in disbelief.  
(Jen POV)  
  
I walked into the room, to find two girls reading a book. They looked up at me.  
"who are you?" Inquired the red headed girl.  
"Jen Black, who are you?"  
"Ummm Ginny Weasley." Said the red head.  
"Hermoine Granger."  
  
(Remus POV)  
  
So far everything is going ok. The meeting has been postponed and I have to get the kids to dinner. I knocked on the door to the boys room. I walked in and saw everone looking more confused then ever.  
"Remus is this some kind of joke?!"  
"No, Harry this isn't a joke. Come down to supper we will explain everything." I got the girls and they asked me the samething.  
We got down to the dinner table, and I saw Sirius and Jenna discusing something.  
The kids went (Josh and Jen) to sit with there mother.  
  
(Sirius POV)  
  
"Mom whats going on?" Said Josh sitting down next to you. I looked at the two kids sitting accross of me. Josh looked just like me except much younger. Jen so much like her mom Blonde hair and green eyes. Harry came and sat down next to me. Remus stood up and said:  
"Ok everyone this is Jenna, Josh, and Jen Black. Jenna is the newist member of ther order. Her kids Josh and Jen will be staying with us. Jenna I'm sure you know mostly everyone, correct?"  
"Yeah, pretty much." Most of the other Order members left. The only members left was the Blacks, Weasleys (Bill and Charlie too), Lupin, and Tonks.  
I stood up and said, "Erm- I think we need to discuse somethings."  
"I think your right."  
"We'll leave you guys alone." Said Molly justering to here kids and Tonks to leave.  
"Nonsense Molly sit down, all of you." Said Jenna, "Your our family to Molly, Arthur. I'm sure were gonna need your help explaining. Tonks sit back down your our cousin! Of course your staying to Lupin!"  
"Do you want me to leave?" asked Harry.  
"OF COURSE NOT!" Me and my wife said in unison. Harry sat back down.  
"Right, I really would hate to ruin this moment, but WILL YOU TELL US WHATS GOING ON!!!" Said Josh.

**Chapter 3- Answers**  
  
(My POV)  
  
"Look Josh I know your getting impatient, but you didn't have to scream." said Jenna, looking at her son in astonishment.  
"Sorry." hes said flatly, rolling his eyes."Ok Jenna and I have a few things to tell you. Molly, Arthur, Moony, Bill, charlie, and Tonks already know. They will help us exlpain, if we need it." said Sirius looking at the adults who nodded.  
"We're all so asking you not to interrupt us. If you could wait till were finnished. Three of you are gonna be mad at us for not telling you from the beginging."  
"Right, I want Harry and Jen to pay the most attention!" Yelled Sirius who looked at Harry who was fooling around with Hermoine's cat, and Jen who was playing with her wand. With that they both stopped doing what they were doing.  
"Right, so I guess you should start!" said Josh impatiently.  
"We will. Sirius could you please start?" Jenna asked.  
"Sure, umm 16 years ago I got married to Jenna." said Sirius, who got a gasp out of the teens.  
"Wait, does that-" Said Josh who got cut of by Jenna.  
"Josh please we asked you not to interrupt us, now were telling you not to!" Yelled Jenna.  
"Oo,Ok" Said Josh looking embarrassed.  
"Thank you, as Sirius was saying we ot married. A few months later we found out we were pragnant." Another gasp, and a bark like laugh from Josh who just shook his head. "Anyway nine months later we had Josh and Jen and a Godson. She gave Harry a proud smile. Harry smiled back though very confused.  
"When I went to Azkaban a year later, your mother decided not to tell you two (he indicated to Josh and Jen) about me.  
"Mrs-Mrs.Black?" said Hermoine.  
"Yes, umm sorry i don't know your name."  
"Hermoine, Hermoine Ganger. Umm why didn't anyone tell Harry?"  
"Umm Doumbledore has his reasons, you'll have to ask him."  
Hermoine looked rather upset about the answer she was given.  
"When I went to Azkaban, Jenna decided to move away from here and start a new life. They moved to France and when they were nine went to Beauxbatons." Hermoine said cool in a whisper and looked a Josh who smiled at her.  
"Today Remus showed up at my house and told me everthing about my husband being innocent and everything hes been through. He told me everything about Harry. I'm very proud of you, your a strong youn man, just like your father was." Said Jenna who gave him a hug.  
"So umm does his meanwe have a father now?" asked Jen  
"Yeah, Jen it means you have a father." Said Jenna who looked at her husband and smiled.  
"I DON'T NEED OR WANT A FATHER!" yelled josh who got up from the table and walked out of the kitchen slaming the door. Then the screams of Sirius's mother filled the kitchen.  
Sighing slightly Sirius looked at hes wife.  
"I'll go talk to him?" said Jenna.

**Chapter 4- The Talk**  
  
(Jenna's POV)  
  
Everyone was going to bed except the boys who shared a room with Josh. I went in the room finding him reading a muggle book.  
"Hey Josh," I said as i sat on the bottom of 'his' bed.  
"Leave," Hes said coldy.  
"I don't want to, I think we need to talk.""Nothing to talk about."  
"Why don't we take about what happened down stairs?"  
"Nothing happend! Mum i want to leave this FING place!" he said with hate not even glancing up from his book .  
"I feel the same way." Said a ruff voice from behind. We both looked toward the door to find Sirius there.  
"Oh great what do you want." said Josh in a faint whisper. If it hadn't been for Sirius's dog sences he wouldn't have heard it. He came over gave me a kiss on the cheeck and I could feel his unshaved face against mine.  
"I want to talk with him myself." Sirius whispered in my ear.  
"ok," I whispered back. I got up off the bed and walked over to Josh gave him a hug and said, "I love you, so does your father so give him a chance." I whispered in his ear gave him a kiss and was about to leave.  
"Where are you goin'?" asked Josh putting his book down.  
"Going to bed." I said as I left the room.  
  
(Sirius POV)  
  
I waited till my wifes foot steps were gone before i sat down. I looked at my sons face who looked back at me. I could sence he was a little scared.  
"I wont hurt you, you know."  
He gave a bark like life that reminded me of me. "Sure you wont."  
"I wont I promise." I said and held out my hand. He looked at me as if i was crazy, but reluctantly shook it. "I know this comes as a shock to you. It was to me too." I was trying my hardest to show my soft side, which I haven't used in a while.  
"Yeah, right. Things are so different know sence Mr. Lupin came to our house this morning. Mum seems a bit worried lately. Then down stairs we get told we have a father who is on the run with the Ministry and is wrongly accused of murder, and you say this isn't supposed to come off as a shock?" He said with a questionable look.  
"No, i'm not saying its not supposed to." I said laughing. "I am saying were gonna have to live with it. Were gonna have to get used to the idea of you and youe sister having a father, and me having my wife and kids back in my life." I said smiling and he looked at me as if I were joking.  
"Mr. Black I'm not trying to be rude but its a hard thing to gasp that I have a father. I know I do. Know anyways, but you have to understand this on my point of veiw. I lived 15 years without knowing my father then he just jumps back into my life. I will try to get used to calling you dad, but can I call you Sirius for know?" I looked at him in astonishment on who polite he is. Must be after living with his mother for all these years.  
"That will be fine, but no more of thar Mr. Black stuff."  
"ok." We shock hands and I left. I went downstairs to tell the boys that they could go to bed know.

**Chapter 5-After the Talk**  
  
(Josh POV)  
  
After having that talk with my "father". I started to find out he wasn't such a bad guy. I made a promise to him and myself that I would try to except him as a father, and me being JOSH SIRIUS BLACK tended to keep my promise! The I heared footsteps up the hall made me figure that everyone was going to bed. I put my book down on my nightstand. Then the door cracked open and two boys came in Harry and Ron. Who looked at me.  
"Hi," they said.  
"Hey," I said back to them.  
"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He said and extended an hand.  
"Yeah, I figured that much," and pointed at his scar. "Josh Black." I said shacking his hand.  
"Ron Weasley." Said the red head extending his hand as well.  
"Josh Black." I said shaking his hand. "So," I said addressing them, "did tonight come as a shock to you two too?" I asked.  
"Yeah!" said Harry  
"Bloody hell, I was shocked." said Ron.  
"Sirius is a really good guy, Josh. Hes really down-to-earth. Very umm unhappy at the moment. I think you guys might be able to cheer him up a bit, hopefully." said Harry.  
"Why is he unhappy?"  
Harry started telling me about Sirius's past, and how much he hated living in his parents old house, and how hes been runnig from the ministry for about 4 years.  
"Well I can understand that. So umm can you guys tell me what the Order of the Phoenix is?"  
Harry and Ron went explaining how Dumbledore put together the Order over sixteen years ago. How they were recruiting people without the Ministrys knowledge telling me about how they had people inside the Ministry helping them. After they finnished explaing they all said goodnight and went to bed.

**Chapter 6-After the Talk**  
  
(Josh POV)  
  
After having that talk with my "father". I started to find out he wasn't such a bad guy. I made a promise to him and myself that I would try to except him as a father, and me being JOSH SIRIUS BLACK tended to keep my promise! The I heared footsteps up the hall made me figure that everyone was going to bed. I put my book down on my nightstand. Then the door cracked open and two boys came in Harry and Ron. Who looked at me.  
"Hi," they said.  
"Hey," I said back to them.  
"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He said and extended an hand.  
"Yeah, I figured that much," and pointed at his scar. "Josh Black." I said shacking his hand.  
"Ron Weasley." Said the red head extending his hand as well.  
"Josh Black." I said shaking his hand. "So," I said addressing them, "did tonight come as a shock to you two too?" I asked.  
"Yeah!" said Harry  
"Bloody hell, I was shocked." said Ron.  
"Sirius is a really good guy, Josh. Hes really down-to-earth. Very umm unhappy at the moment. I think you guys might be able to cheer him up a bit, hopefully." said Harry.  
"Why is he unhappy?"  
Harry started telling me about Sirius's past, and how much he hated living in his parents old house, and how hes been runnig from the ministry for about 4 years.  
"Well I can understand that. So umm can you guys tell me what the Order of the Phoenix is?"  
Harry and Ron went explaining how Dumbledore put together the Order over sixteen years ago. How they were recruiting people without the Ministrys knowledge telling me about how they had people inside the Ministry helping them. After they finnished explaing they all said goodnight and went to bed.

**Chapter 7- The New Begining**  
  
(Jenna's POV)  
  
Today I hoped would go easier then yesterday. I also hoped that my Husband and Son would get along as well.  
I was helping Molly make breakfast. When a Sirius went up to walk up the rest of the Weasleys, Harry, Hermoine, and our kids. Lupin was sitting at the table frowning at the 'Daily Prophet'. Molly and I just got done setting the table when a bunch of kids swarmed the dinning room. I looked over at Sirius who was in a deep coversation with Harry, Ron, and Josh about Quiditch. I caught his eye and he winked. I just had to laugh. I was overwhelmed with emotion. Everyone was pretty much silent now. When I spoke up.  
"I figured you two," i said pointing to Josh and Jen "would be asking loads of questions this morning."  
"Trust me I was going to but Harry and Ron filled me in on everything."  
"Same with me but Hermoine and Ginny filled me in."  
"Ok, so you don't have any questions?" asked Sirius. The to said a simple: No. and started eating agin. Sirius looked at me and shurged his shoulders and started eating agin.  
  
Later that Day  
  
(Jen POV)  
  
Later that day we were told that we would be transfering to Hogwarts and not be going back to Beaubatons. Josh and I didn't really care sence we didn't speek that much French. We had to take seperate classes then the French students so we knew what was going on. We also got our Hogwarts leters telling us that we would be excepted to Hogwarts, and what we would need for our finnal and first year at school.  
Mrs. Weasley, Remus, Tonks, Bill, Charlie, Alastor, and our Mum took us to Diagon Alley to get our things. Everyone else came as Harry's Guard.  
After a long day in Diagon Alley we went back to Grimmauld Place for supper. We found out that mum would be living there with dad intill school started then would be doing something for the Order.  
  
(Josh POV)  
  
The summer went by fast, my sister and I became close friends with my some what step brother Harry, and his friends Ron and Hermoine and of course Ginny.  
This mornig everyone was going nuts sence it was the day we would be going on the Hogwarts Express, we would arive at Kings Cross at quarter to eleven(10:45). Everyone was now settled in the dinning room.  
"Ok, everyone want you all to please be on your best behavoir on the KNIGHT BUS, ok?" Said Jenna. Some said ok some just simply nodded. "The Guard today is going to be Fred, George, Mr. Mrs. Weasley, Alastor, Lupin, Tonk who of course is gonna change her experience and of course myself. So everyone say your last goodbyes."  
  
(Sirius POV)  
  
My apperance has changed a lot sence my wife has been here. My hair was again short like my son's, I got a shave and I didn't look as old as I used to. My daughter Jen came up to me and gave me an hug and kiss goodbye. Josh to came up to me and gave me a hugand said,  
"Bye DAD see you during Christmas Holiday." That was the day he first called me dad.

**Chapter 8- Transferred**  
  
(Harry's POV)  
  
We took the knight bus to Kings cross. We got there at 10:45 and had 15 minutes to say goodbye, when Jen said, "Are we taking a muggle train to Hogwarts?" Everyone laughed except Mrs. Weasley, Jenna, Lupin and Josh. Mrs. Weasley and Jenna gave all of them a firm look and we almost stopped obediently.  
"No," said Lupin "Were taking the Hogwarts express, all you have to do is run through the barrrier linking platfrom nine and ten, the it will take you to platfrom nine and three quarters." He said smiling at her.  
"Ok everyone listen up." She said getting everyones attention. "I think we should go by threes. ok, so Fred George go with Ginny." as she said this they ran through the barrier, "Ok Ron, Hermoine, Arthur."and they to ran through. "Molly you can go with them to," as Molly ran through. "ok Harry lupin and I will go with you, and Alastor can you and Tonks follow after us." The nodded there heads and we started running towards the barrier there hands never leaving my shoulders.  
Everyone got through the barrier all right, we now had ten minutes to get our stuff on the train and to say goodbye.  
"Ok,"said Jenna to our group "Go put your stuff on the train and come back to say bye." She said turning around glancing around the platfrom.  
I was walking towards the train, and Fred and George were following me. "Need some help Harry." said fred who lifted  
my trunk on the train. After we had our thing put away on the train, we went to say goodbye. My godmother gave me a hug saying,  
"Were proud of you all of us not just Sirius and myself and I know your parents are to. I want you to promis me that you wont go getting into to much trouble, ok?" she asked  
"Ok," I said.  
"You need to promis me, and that means with Prof. Snape to." I let out a low growl. She put her hands on my shouldersand held me out in front of her. "You need to promis me."  
"Ok I promis as the son of Prongs and godson of Padfoot two of the great Marauders not to get into to much trouble including with Snape." Lupin who stood by us started laughing along with Jenna.  
"Well I'll be making sure you keep your promis."  
What do yo-," I was interrupted when my godmother pushed me toward the train as the whistle blew. It started moving away so I had to grab Josh and Ron's hand to get on the train.  
On the Hogwarts express we ran into Draco Malfoy, he called Herione a mudblood and we all jumped up to hax him but Josh got to him first. He use so many haxes and jinxs by the time he was done he(draco) had blisters, boils and intennas all over his body. Lets just say he didn't come back again. Awhile later we arrived at Hogwarts, we took the carriges up to the castle, and met McGonnagall on the steps.  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts, I trust you all now were to go, and Mr. Malfoy I think you should go to the hospital wing." she said as the rest of us went into the great hall, "Mr. and Miss. Black I need you to follow me."  
  
(Josh POV)  
  
We followed a stern looking teacher down 3-4 corridors. We reached a door and she said, "wait on the other side of this door and don't go any where else."  
We did as we were told and walked through the door and stayed on the other side of it. We were behind a bunch of wizards and witches some of whom we knew. The Hall was filled with kids from the train I recognized some of them from the train there was Neivelle, Lavander, (Loony) Luna, Seamus and a few others. The stern teacher came in again with a whole bunch of first years.  
As the sorting was done the doors of the hall burst opened and my mother came in!  
  
(Jenna POV)  
  
I came flying through the doors getting a whole bunch of weird looks. I found my godson in totall shock and waved at him. "Sorry Prof. the Knight Bus was a little behind schedule tonight."  
"Not a problem at all Prof. Black."  
  
(Harry's POV)  
  
I was absolutely shocked when my Godmother came in. Dumbledore stood up and said. "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts and to the first years welcome to Hogwarts. The Forbidden Forest is OFF LIMITS to all students. I am happy to present your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Prof. Black." There was enormous applause from three of the houses the Slytherins just clapped. "And Prof. Greenwood as your Divination teacher." He said, Prof. McGonnagall leaned over to him and whispered something. He stood up and said, "I can't believe i forgot, we've got two transfer student who are comimg from Beauxbatons'." There was a few gasps, nothing like this every happened at hogarts for a while, he waved his hand and motion for something or someone to come over. I looked to were he was pointing and two figures came out of the shadows.  
"This is Josh and Jen Black, yes they are Prof. Blacks kids, and are gonna be sorted." Prof. McGonnagall got the hat out again, and motioned for them to come over, Jen got sorted first and into "Gryffindor!" Enormous applauds from the three houses, Josh was next and he to got sorted into "Gryffindor." the same thing happened and the both came and sat with us. "Congratulations you two, and I have one more thing to say Prof. Black is Head of House for Ravenclaw." Every one was clapping(not slytherin).


End file.
